Hard To Get
by Darkloverz
Summary: What happens when Kendall and Logan plot to get dates with Carlos and James? One shot BTR doesn't exist


It was a cold Friday afternoon in Minnesota everyone was ready for the weekend, the stress of school building on the students until they were ready to explode…but for one student he had a lot more on his mind than the weekend you see Kendall Knight had a crush and his crush was not making it easy on him. Kendall was the most popular kid in school and his crush well his crush wasn't so popular, his name was James Diamond. James wasn't really a nerd, but he wasn't cool like Kendall…so when Kendall approached James for a date he was turned down. After the shock wore off of being rejected Kendall made it his personal mission to take James out on a date and make it the best date of his life. Kendall sat on his bed with his face buried into his laptop trying to look up ways to impress someone...well that was until his bedroom door went flying open.

"Hey Kenny watcha doing?" Logan asked as he walked into his best friend's room

"Looking something up" Kendall said as he went back to his laptop

"Please tell me you're not looking up ways to ask James out again" Logan said

"What if I am?" Kendall asked as he looked up at Logan

"Dude why are you stuck on this nerd?" Logan asked as he sat down on the bed

"First of all don't call him a nerd and second…I don't know I just like him" Kendall said

"Dude he is a nerd" Logan said

"No he's not…he just likes school that's all" Kendall said

"Whatever….but now tell me why you're so hell bent on going out with him" Logan said

"Because Logan no one has made me feel like this before" Kendall said

"Feel like what? You haven't been around him long enough to feel anything" Logan said

"Yes I have…he makes me feel all bubbly inside and things like that" Kendall said

"Um Kendall have you ever thought that maybe your just in this for the chase?" Logan asked

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked

"Well…how many times have you asked someone out and they turned you down?" Logan asked

"Never…well never before James" Kendall said

"Exactly…what if this is just a game you haven't realized your playing" Logan said

"Logie you're not making sense" Kendall said

"What if you finally get James to go out on a date with you and you figure out that you don't really like him…it was just the thrill of the chase" Logan said

"Well that's not the case…I actually like James" Kendall said

"How do you know?" Logan asked

"I just do" Kendall said as he closed his laptop, Logan sighed he felt bad for his best friend he wanted to help him but he just really didn't see this working out

"Your not going to give up on this are you?" Logan asked

"You know I'm not" Kendall said, Logan sighed again he really had to get new friends

"Well I guess we have a lot of work to do then" Logan said

"What do you mean we?" Kendall asked

"You're my best friend Kendall…I'm not going to let you do this alone" Logan said

"You really mean it Logie?" Kendall asked, Logan simply nodded

"Plus I might have my eye on James' friend Carlos" Logan said

"I knew it! But whatever you're the best Logie" Kendall said

"I know…now let's go get something to eat and we'll start thinking of some ideas" Logan said as he stood up with Kendall behind him. It was a small walk to the diner that everyone visited in town from Kendall's house he and Logan had made the trip within five minutes, once they arrived they saw James and his best friend Carlos sitting at a table…Kendall and Logan hurriedly took the table behind them without being seen.

**James and Carlos' Conversation**

"Jay why won't you go out with him? It's been almost a month since he asked you out" Carlos said

"Um because it's Kendall Knight! He is like the most popular kid in school and he wants to go out with me" James said

"Yeah once again I don't see the problem in that I mean if his friend Logan were to ask me out I would say yes in a heartbeat" Carlos said

"'Litos think about it…Kendall has never said one word to me and now all of a sudden he wants to go out on a date…he's probably schemed up a plan with his teammates and planed on making fun of me if I had said yes" James said

"Jay you've been watching way too many high school flicks" Carlos said

"No I haven't…but even if I have you know it's true" James said

"So the only reason why you won't go out with him is because you think he plans on making fun of you" Carlos said

"Yeah pretty much" James said

"Well Jay I still think you should give him a chance" Carlos said

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" James said

"Fine...let's talk about auction" Carlos said

"Oh yeah did you sign up for it?" James asked

"Yep…." Carlos said as he let his eyes look around the room

"What?" James asked

"I might have signed you up too" Carlos said

"You what?!" James almost screeched

"I got to talking to Katie and I signed your name on by mistake" Carlos said

"I'm going to kill you" James said

"I'm sorry!" Carlos said trying to keep the grin off his face

"I have to get my name off that list" James said

"Um about that…today was the final day and Katie already turned the list in…so your kinda locked in" Carlos said

"Have I mentioned I'm going to kill you?" James asked as he put his hands in his hair

"I'm sorry Jay" Carlos said again

"Yeah whatever let's go" James said as he got up

"Look at it this way you have all weekend to do your makeover" Carlos said as he avoided James' hand

"Oh shut up" James said as he and Carlos left the diner.

**Kendall and Logan's Conversation**

"So that's why he won't go out with me" Kendall said

"I have a plan" Logan said

"That plan being?" Kendall asked

"If he's signed up for the school auction…why don't you buy him?" Logan said

"What?!" Kendall asked

"Listen to me! If you buy him at the auction he'll have no choice but to go out with you" Logan said

"Dude once he sees it's me he'll run" Kendall said

"No he won't I heard that once your signed up for it you have to go through with the date or you get dentition" Logan said

"Do you really think it'll work?" Kendall asked

"I'm sure it will…I'll talk to Carlos on Monday and see if I can get any info out of him that way when the auction happens on Friday you'll be a James expert" Logan said

"Thanks Logie" Kendall said

"No problem" Logan said.

**Time Skip- Monday**

It had been a long weekend for Kendall he was ready for Friday he was finally going to get James! Kendall was a nervous wreck he was so ready for everything to fall into place and now he just had to wait, Kendall was at his locker when Logan came up to him.

"Hey" Logan said

"Hey Logie" Kendall said as he looked down the hall to see if James was at his locker yet

"Dude you're going to get your date with him stop acting like a stalker" Logan laughed

"I'm not acting like a stalker I just wanted to see if he was here today" Kendall said

"Right…anyways I'm going to find Carlos I'll see you later" Logan said as he left the blond. Logan had walked around a few minutes before he spotted the little Latino he was at his locker fumbling with his books. Logan ran up and caught two of them before they hit the ground.

"Thanks" Carlos said with a smile

"No problem…your name is Carlos right?" Logan asked

"Yes Logan my name is Carlos…now why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what all you want to know about James" Carlos said as he shuffled his books around missing the look on Logan's face

"H-How did you know that's why I was here?" Logan asked dumbfounded

"Because I saw you and Kendall spying on James and I yesterday at the diner and I knew it would be a matter of time before you found me" Carlos said

"O-Oh um well…uh" Logan said he couldn't form words much less use them, Carlos had really caught him off guard

"Listen James is my best friend so if you, Kendall or any of your other friends hurt him you'll be dealing with me…meet me here after lunch and I'll give you a list of things James hates and things he likes" Carlos said as he closed his locker

"Um ok…thanks" Logan said Carlos smiled at him and began to walk off

"Carlos wait!" Logan yelled as he ran up to the Latino

"What?" Carlos asked

"Why are you helping me?" Logan asked

"Because I know James wants to go out with Kendall, but he's scared to admit it so I'm giving him a little boost" Carlos said

"So wait you signed him up on purpose" Logan said

"Yep" Carlos said popping p

"I would have never thought about doing that" Logan said

"I'm sure you would have…but we should probably get going to class" Carlos said

"Yeah Mr. Joplin is just waiting to write me up" Logan laughed a little

"Well you're always late" Carlos said as a little giggle left his lips

"I can't help it…it should be illegal for history class to start at 7:30 in the morning" Logan said as he and Carlos walked to class

"You sleep through it anyways" Carlos said

"I haven't lately" Logan said

"True you've been too busy staring at me" Carlos said with a smile when he noticed how bright Logan's cheeks were

"Y-You s-saw me staring?" Logan asked

"Yeah you're not very good at being secretive about it" Carlos said

"I-I'm sorry?" Logan asked more than told

"It's ok it's kinda cute" Carlos said as he stopped infront of the classroom "Remember to meet me at my locker after lunch"

"Ok I will" Logan said as he and Carlos walked into the classroom.

**Time Skip- Friday**

It was finally Friday and Kendall was beyond ready for the assembly he was ready to buy James, he was ready for their date he was just ready…Logan had gotten a list of things James enjoyed and hated from Carlos and had became an expert on the boy. Kendall walked into the gym with Logan and grabbed a seat along with a bidding paddle; he and Logan sat down and waited till time to strike.

"Dude what's taking them so long?" Kendall asked as he began to bounce in his seat

"There was a really long list of people" Logan said as he twirled his bidding paddle

"We've been at this for almost an hour and they still haven't called them" Kendall whined

"They were the last ones to sign up so they'll probably be at the end" Logan said

"I wish they would hurry up!" Kendall said as he slouched down in his chair

"How much money did you bring?" Logan asked

"Um about $400" Kendall said

"What?! Where did you get that kind of money?" Logan asked

"I've been saving up" Kendall said

"You plan on spending $400 on James?" Logan asked

"If it comes to it yes" Kendall said

"Dude-" Logan said until he was cut off by hearing Carlos' name being announced he perked up and watched as Carlos walked out on the stage he wore a light blue shirt that showed off his muscles, dark blue jeans and black Vans…needless to say Logan was in love

"Ok everyone getting your bidding paddles ready…who wants to start the bidding for Carlos Garcia off at $20?" asked the principal

"My little Carlitos is worth more than twenty bucks!" Logan said as he raised his bidding paddle in the air

"You're little Carlitos?" Kendall asked amused

"Shut it Blondie" Logan said

"Ok do I hear $25?" asked the principal, once again Logan's paddle shot in the air after a few minutes and going back and forth Logan had finally bought Carlos for $75 he was proud of himself not only was he helping Kendall get a date but he was also getting one.

"Alright this is our last date…so who wants to start the bidding for James Diamond off at $20?" asked the principal

"What is it with him and starting everyone off at twenty bucks?" Kendall asked as he raised his paddle

"Do I hear $25?" asked the principal

"$40!" shouted a student from the back

"$50!" shouted another student; Logan looked at Kendall who shot his paddle in the air

"$75!" Kendall shouted

"$80!" shouted a student, Kendall groaned and looked at Logan…why couldn't things be easy?

"$115!" Kendall shouted as he raised his bidding paddle

"$120!" shouted another student, Kendall had enough he was getting his date one way or the other! Kendall stood up with a determined look on his face

"$200!" Kendall shouted as he stood looking at James who by now was as bright as a cherry, everyone looked at Kendall and began to whisper

"Um going once…twice...and sold to Mr. Knight" the princaipl said "This concludes our actuion for the bidders that bought a date please report to office to make your payments"

"You really just bought James for two-hundred dollars" Logan said as he looked at Kendall

"Yep" Kendall said with a huge grin on his face. After class had let out Carlos and James were walking to James' locker when he saw a note sticking out

**James' Note**

"**James I know that you're not really happy that I um bought a date with you, but I promise I'm not like all the other jocks. I really hope you give me a chance to get to know you and vice versa, I really like you James and I wouldn't hurt you. I have hockey practice this afternoon in the gym I hope to see you there so we can discuss the details of our date :) - Kendall"**

"Aw that is so sweet!" Carlos said as he finished reading the note over James' shoulder

"No it's not! He's been stalking me for almost a month" James said as he opened his locker

"Jay he spent two-hundred dollars just to go on a date with you! He really likes you" Carlos said

"D-Do you really think so?" James asked

"Yes I really think so" Carlos said with a smile

**After School in the Gym**

"I hope he shows up" Kendall said as he packed the rest of his hockey gear away

"He will dude just chill" Logan said

"What if I like really freaked him out though" Kendall said

"You did at first but it's kinda cute…in a weird way" James said from behind Kendall who hadn't jumped and screamed like a little girl

"God you scared me!" Kendall said

"Sorry" James giggled

"Um I'll let you guys talk" Logan said

"Oh yeah Carlos is looking for you…something about illegal history" James said, Logan smiled and nodded his head

"Thanks" Logan said as he left Kendall and James alone

"I'm glad you came" Kendall said

"I'm sure...listen I know that I've been difficult but I mean you kinda have to see where I'm coming from on this" James said

"Yeah I see what you mean…and I probably should have thought about that before I scared you into thinking I'm a stalker" Kendall said

"I don't think you're a stalker…anymore" James said with a small smile

"Well thanks…so um I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow night?" Kendall asked

"Sounds good to me…where do you want to meet?" James asked

"Um how about we meet at the movies around 6 and then we'll get some dinner after" Kendall said

"Sounds good" James said as he got up not missing the sad look on Kendall's face when he stood. James pulled out a piece of paper and smiled down at Kendall "Don't look so down Blondie the hardest part is over" James said

"What?" Kendall asked

"Here's my number…if you want to you can text me later" James said with a faint blush painted on his cheeks

"You look so cute" Kendall said out loud before he thought about it "Oh my god please didn't tell me I said that out loud"

"You did…but I like it when people compliment me" James said as he gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek "See you later Kendall"

**Time Skip- Saturday**

It was finally Saturday Kendall had waited all night for tonight, he was finally getting his date with James, Kendall had went through pure hell trying to make sure everything was set for tonight. Luckily things had worked out he had made them reservations at the nicest restaurant in town, he had flowers and a teddy bear…he was going to knock James' socks off with this date, but now he just had to wait till time for the date. James had been texting him all day not that he minded…he loved talking to the brunette boy he was so funny and nice, just making Kendall's feelings toward him even stronger…Kendall was in the middle of a text when Logan walked in.

"Hey Logie…what happened to your neck?!" Kendall asked as he looked at his best friends neck that had a huge black and purple bite mark on the side

"Uh I had my date with Carlos last night" Logan said with a red face

"I'm guessing things went well?" Kendall asked

"Very well…very, very, very well" Logan said as he ran his fingers over the spot

"So are you guys together?" Kendall asked

"Oh yeah…his my little Carlitos now" Logan said

"I'm happy for you" Kendall said

"Thanks bro…hopefully it'll be you and Jay next" Logan said

"Jay? When did you start calling him Jay?" Kendall asked

"Um since I left his house about ten minutes ago" Logan said

"You were at his house?" Kendall asked

"Well my boyfriend is his best friend" Logan said

"True…did he seem nervous?" Kendall asked

"No not really he's bouncing off the walls ready for six" Logan said

"Speaking of six I need to start getting ready" Kendall said as he got up and went to his closet and began to look through his clothes. After showering and getting dressed Kendall made his way to the movie theater he stood on the curb and waited for James, after about ten minutes Kendall began to feel sad had James really stood him up? He was getting ready to go home when he heard his name being called he looked up and saw James running up to him.

"K-Kendall I-I'm s-so sorry I-I'm late" James said as he tried to catch his breath

"It's ok James breathe" Kendall chuckled, after a few moments James was breathing normally

"Like I was saying sorry I'm late…I kinda got caught up in my closet trying to find an outfit and time got away from me" James said with a blush on his cheeks

"It's ok…I'm just glad you didn't stand me up" Kendall said with a smile

"I would never do that" James said

"I know…well want to go in?" Kendall asked James nodded. To say that the movie sucked would be an understatement half way through Kendall was making a mental note to kill Logan for recommending the movie

"This movie sucks" James whispered

"Yeah...I'm sorry we can leave if you want" Kendall said James nodded and both boys got up and left, once outside Kendall sighed

"It's ok Kendall movies suck all the time…we can find something else to do" James said with a smile

"Really?" Kendall asked with high hopes

"Yes really…why don't we go get something to eat?" James said, Kendall looked at his watch

"Well we'll be a few minutes early for our reservations but they should still take us" Kendall said

"Reservations?" James asked

"Oh yeah I um kinda made us reservations at Dragon King" Kendall said

"That place is too expensive" James said

"No it's not…I plan on spoiling you tonight and that's what I'm going to do" Kendall said

"Kendall really we don't have to there…besides they're not really gay friendly" James said with a small voice

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked

"I-I went on a date there once…with a guy off the football team and the waiter kept giving us nasty looks and I saw him spit in our food" James said

"Oh I…James I'm sorry" Kendall said feeling like a complete jerk

"It's nothing to be sorry about…but could we just go somewhere else? Please" James asked

"Sure…uh anywhere in mind?" Kendall asked

"There's this cool little Chinese restaurant down the street from Dragon King that's pretty good" James said, Kendall nodded

"Ok well let's go to my car and I'll drive us" Kendall said as he started to walk with James behind him after a few minutes they reached Kendall's car. He opened the passenger side door for James and waited till he got in once he did Kendall ran and got in on the other side, he looked over at James and smiled.

"What?" James asked as he noticed Kendall hadn't started the car

"Nothing...I'm just happy" Kendall said with a smile, James smiled back at him and Kendall started the car. After a short drive the boys reached the restaurant that James had told Kendall about, they went in and order their food and munched happily while they talked. Once they were done eating the boys went for a little walk.

"You know Kendall I'm glad you bought me at the auction" James said

"I'm glad too…I've had a really good time tonight" Kendall said

"So have I" James said

"So is there a second date in our future?" Kendall asked

"Yes there is a second date in our future" James said with a smile

"Good because I don't think I'd have enough money to buy you again" Kendall said with a small giggle

"You wouldn't have too…I like you Kendall" James said

"Like boyfriend like or friend like?" Kendall asked

"Boyfriend like" James said as Kendall did a little happy dance

"Well I'm glad because I feel the same way Jamie" Kendall said

"Jamie?" James asked as he looked at Kendall

"S-Sorry" Kendall said

"No I like it…no one's ever called me Jamie" James said

"Really?" Kendall asked

"Yes really…how about I make it where you're the only one to call me that" James said

"I would love that" Kendall said

"Well now I need a nickname for you" James said

"Well everyone calls me Kenny" Kendall said

"I like it…you're my Kenny and I'm your Jamie" James said with a smile

"Well I have a present for my Jamie" Kendall said as he walked to the car and pulled out the flowers and teddy bear he got for James

"Kenny you didn't have to do that" James said as he took the items from Kendall

"I know but I wanted too…I know it's kinda cheesy but you know" Kendall said

"I love it" James said with a bright smile

"I'm glad" Kendall said

"Well it's getting late...I should probably be heading home" James said

"I'll drive you" Kendall said as he and James got in the car after a short drive they pulled into James' driveway. Kendall cut the car off and walked James to the front door.

"Like I said I had a really nice time tonight" James said

"I did too" Kendall said with a red face

"What's wrong?" James asked

"Nothing…I-I...I was just wondering if…" Kendall said

"If what?" James asked

"If I could kiss you" Kendall said, James smiled

"You don't have to ask permission to kiss your Jamie" James said as he leaned in and kissed Kendall on the lips, a few moments passed before either boy pulled away but when they did they both had matching smiles.

"I'll text you tomorrow" James said

"Ok…goodnight" Kendall said as he turned to walk back to his car

"Goodnight babe" James said as he shut the door. Kendall smiled to himself he finally had what he wanted…he finally had James.

**OK so how did I do? I've had this story floating around in my head and finally I put it to words haha…sorry for the skipping around and I hope you enjoyed it so please R&R Thanks :)**


End file.
